Sarai
Sarai is one of the seven High Priestesses of Ivala, the High Priestess of the Lost, who represents the territories lost to the Incubus King in his initial invasion. As they are still in enemy hands at the start of the game, she resides in Ari-Yhilina, the capital of Yhilin. Despite her pious outer appearance, Sarai is foul-mouthed and irreverent in private with those she trusts. Her religious philosophy is that Ivala is concerned with broad issues of justice, not "pious bullshit".Her words, initial conversation. As a priestess she must also remain celibate,See the Religion page for more details. which is an ongoing source of frustration. Simon: You're so close to just having a moral philosophy and abandoning the superstitious beliefs. Sarai: Yeah, fuck you too. At some point prior to the start of the game, she worked with Simon on Church business and they not only established a good teamwork dynamic, but a personal friendship, if the interchanges are any evidence. It apparently was successful but resulted in a large number of casualties, which caused Simon to break off the arrangement and return to working with Chosen, and were personal baggage on Simon's conscience.cf. initial meeting, and conversation with Riala and Janine Chapter 1's end. It's unknown if this incident is related to Commander Geoff's comments in their tense meeting in the border. Story Once the party has reached Yhilin, Sarai provides assistance a number of times due to her personal relationship with Simon.See the walkthrough page for more details. Given that she has relationship points and actively seems to want to jump Simon's bones, she's a very likely future harem member, though first she will need to circumvent the restrictive spells or even follow Carina's example and leave the Church. During the Council of Gawnfall, there is a possibility of getting rid of the Church's purity checks, which would allow Sarai to engage in sexual activities without losing her role in the Church. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Sarai is in favor of justice and effective altruism, but since she's not in the party she doesn't gain points from things she isn't present for and doesn't hear about secondhand. She's also grateful for conversation with and stories from people who aren't into "pious bullshit", so talk to her whenever you have the chance. Base value: 40. * for investing in Anti-corruption campaign. * for investing in Shrine renovation."Fuck pious bullshit.": Sarai thinks you should have done some tangible good with that money. * for talking to her at the beginning of Chapter 2. * for observing her conversation with Carina during Megail's route. * for telling her about what's happened since last meeting IF you read about succubus religion in Orgasmic Palace archives, OR if you didn't. * for having the best Janine's evaluation "I hesitate to say I rejoice" about collateral damage, OR for "many were spared", OR for "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR for "many civilians were killed", OR for "I shudder to think of all the lives". * for reporting back after finding religious representatives IF the elven ghetto isn't destroyed, you meet the slum cult in Aka's route, and you spoke with Sister JanelleYou can only meet/talk with her if the New Unpeople motion failed., OR for two of those, OR for one. * for nullifying Andra IF the Unperson motion failed at the Ardford summit. * for funding Monastery conversion into an aid station in chapter three, OR for funding it into a shrine. * for talking to the Lustlord representative in Cathedral library. * for talking to the non-religious charity representative in Cathedral library. * for talking to the succubus in nun clothing in Cathedral library. * sending economic aid to poor people whose resources were taken by your armies, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. (Only requested if you overextended your reserve forces.) * sending economic aid to Zirantia, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * using political capital to stop Ivalan succubi from being pushed out, OR if succubus nun shows up in Conference Chamber just to thank you. * funding Givini war monument. * for funding Monastery conversion into an aid station in chapter four, OR for funding it into a shrine. * investing in Lustlord Temples expansion. * observing Andra in the Miners' Junction in New Yhilin. * investing in the Goddess of Magic statue. * if when leaving Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the first Erosian conflict, Robin says "We've formed an excellent foundation for our work here in Yhilin." * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR * if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR * "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR +1 "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * telling her Yelarel's plans on night 2 of Council of Gawnfall. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR if Church diverges, OR if succubi form new religion. * talking to her on night 4 of Council of Gawnfall. * voluntarily continuing to accept purity standards despite their removal. * if about Eustrin on day 6 of Council of Gawnfall, Sarai says "Aram will be under serious pressure in the future", OR "We managed to draw some real concessions". * having sex for the first time (requires 80 affection and an appropriate outcome of Council of Gawnfall). (NOTE: Required for conversation which locks her affection!) * Unmissable from Chapter 5 start. * starting Mismanaged Funds quest during the Return to Stineford quest. * completing Mismanaged Funds quest. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. * if during final negotiations in Return to Stineford, Annah says "We shall see if any succubi have somehow not been tainted by sin", OR "We shall see if the succubi can cooperate instead of skulking in the shadows", OR "I don't like it, but I don't have a choice", OR "I will try to limit the evil that seems inevitable", OR "I won't oppose you directly and I'll stay silent", OR "I won't oppose you directly. I'll preach against it, but I won't fight it otherwise." Maximum legit value: 100 (+53 leeway) Affection titles None yet. Scenes * Sarai Solo - Sarai discovers her own body. * Sarai's First Time On-demand: * Spread * Doggy - At 90 affection and above. * Seated - At 100 affection and above. References Category:Characters Category:High Priestesses Category:Halflings